Broken
by DeadlyBacon
Summary: Everyone is broken and only waits for death, wandering around in hell, living for sins. But if there's no love in those lands, then what are those feelings ? Maybe some of us have a chance to be fixed while there's still time. Bad summary for dark fic, reality AU with lots of adult themes, rating may change, you are warned.
1. Floating

Sup everybody ! Welcome to my new fic.

So, if you read That Isosceles Monster, let me tell you, this one is completely different. This is a realityAU, nothing incredible, but this time Bill is a woman and Mabel have a terrible boyfriend. This is going to be dark, but we're not gonna cry every tears of our body every chapter. This is reality, not a Greek tragedy.

So well then, let's roll baby !

* * *

Mabel sighed, gently waved by the moves of the car. The subway was mostly empty at that very hour, just a few people stuck to their phones' screens, their face weirdly enlighten by the vivid light. The deep sound of the subway going was terribly relaxing. She just had to close her eyes and she would fall asleep in the instant. Using her scarf as a pillow, and as a bed. . . She looked down at the old carpet covering the seats and frowned. There was no way she would sleep on that. Rubbing her cheeks, she motivated herself to stay awake.

It was fascinating to watch people in the subway, looking at them standing, sitting, walking, moving, breathing. She was fascinated by their normal lives, wondering how uninteresting their day had been. Normal people and normal lives, wonderfully boring.

Lost in her thoughts, she lifted up her look to the small screen showing stations' names. Dammit, she missed her casual stop. She swore silently as the car stopped, violently grabbing her shopping bag and stepping out the car nervously. She could hear the hidden giggles behind her. She walked faster.

She pushed a man, hard enough to make him let out a muffled swear. She rushed through the unknown station, head down to not meet any looks.

She ran up the stairs to reach the fresh air of the becoming night. She stood out on the concrete, looking around at that foreign neighborhood. It was full of a compact crowd, streaming like a river on the pavement, shinning under the light of the street light. Slipping the stream in two, cars coming closer and further in a constant flow. Unstoppable and crazy, looked deadly like rampaging torrents. It was full of a white noise of voices, music and engine sounds mixed together in a deafening racket. None of the streets, the shops or the people seemed familiar. She felt weird, unwanted, and most of all, oppressed. She wasn't used to such big places. Feeling watched, Mabel walked straight to the nearest street, standing straight like she knew where she was going.

Neon were vomiting on the concrete town their empty light. Mabel felt weird, wandering in those monochrome worlds of advertising. Floating on the tar, she crossed those unknown colorful seas, ignoring the sirens luring her to join their little worlds. She had no time for any of those bars, restaurants or fancy shops. Jailed behind transparent screens, those worlds wasn't hers, it was just universes she would never fit in.

But maybe she could allow a visit if a grocery shop would ever shows up.

She finally stopped in front of a shop and stared at the glass door for a couple of minutes. The place was enlighten by a yellowish light, the counter was right next to the door, facing a wall of cigarettes packs. A guy with a shirt was storing packs, a little smile on his face. He wasn't looking at her. It was like watching television, it made her sad. Protected by glass, a perfect world of planned events, where the pain is not real and the laugh are shared. A world she would never fit in.

The pushed the glass door, the chime above the frame sang joyfully. Responding like a robot, the cashier turned around with a formal smile and saluted her. Mabel responded with a shy nod and immediately disappeared behind a shelf. He went back to his business.

It wasn't such an hard task, everything was written on a list and she just had to move her arms and legs to get the supplies from the shelves and then inside her basket. She liked the place, it was like frozen in time. Yellow neon on the ceiling, shiny white tile and an impregnated smell of cigarette stuck in the wallpaper. The untouched bubble of a dead era even made her forget time was still passing in the outside world.

She placed the basket on the counter. In a graceful move, the cashier turned away from his cigarettes' storing and started scanning her supplies. Mabel watched him do. He had perfectly controlled moves, it was fluid, fast. She was fascinated by his fingers acting like they were self-catering creatures. She looked up to the badge pinned on his shirt. It was only written 'Tad' on it, in all caps.

She weakly smiled. Feeling a sudden sympathy for him, she snapped herself out of this reverie. Her brain couldn't let her heart have sympathy so easily, she wasn't a fool anymore,aware of where those feelings would lead her. She turned her head hearing the sound of the chime.

A woman has pushed the door. She was walking with a lot of confidence, looking down to the world, perched on her high heels. Mabel escaped the woman's look. The lady walked straight to the counter, right next to her sides. She couldn't stop herself from discreetly taking a peek.

She was pretty tall, even without the heels she might be still taller than her. The left side of her face was hidden by a wave of pale blonde hair, keeping Mabel away from looking a her face. It was frustrating. The blonde sank a hand in her trench's pocket.

''That would be 37.80 ma'am !'' Tad pressed the buttons of his noisy cash register.

Mabel blenched, then started searching in her bag for her wallet. Bent all over it because she knew the woman was looking at her and was terrified to meet her eyes. She was probably blushing to make everything better.

She handed the money. In the corner of her eye she spotted the stranger face had turned to her. She could feel deep inside, the want to meet those eyes, it was terrible, urgent, her entire subconscious wanted it. She wasn't sure if it was for the sake of curiosity, but she allowed herself a quick look.

A cigarette between her lips, the white face was lightly smiling with satisfaction. The left side was invisible, but on the right was a blue eye, looking all over her, indecently. Mabel felt uncomfortable, her hands were shaking a bit as she threw her wallet back in her bag.

Done with his client, Tad turned to the blonde, crossing his arms on his chest.

''How's my beautiful grandma doing ?'' He mocked.

''Oh shut up would you.'' The blonde sighed.''I'm only five years older than you, little dumb-ass.''

Purposely, Mabel grabbed her groceries as slowly as she could. Mysterious lady with a British accent ? Better than a TV show.

The blonde grabbed something else in her pocket, a blue lighter. Mabel watched the entire dance of her pale fingers lighting up the cigarette. Graceful, even more than the cashier's moves. It's only when the woman let out a cloud of smoke that she reacted.

''Hey, it's forbidden to smoke in public places !'' She shouted.

The blonde faced the chubby face, Mabel was doing her best to make an angry expression, but even like this she looked silly and cute. She always had a hard time looking serious with a childish face.

''Oh sorry little lady !'' The woman answered sarcastically.''Taddy, arrest me, I'm a criminal !''

She reached her two hands above the counter, waiting to be handcuffed. Tad laughed and pushed her arms away. Mabel, upset, crossed her arms in a pout.

''I'm not gonna handcuff an old lady !''

''Would you just shut up !''

They both laughed a bit. The blonde lady turned again to Mabel with a gentle smile.

''Don't worry Star, Tad's a friend, he let me smoke here. I count on you to not say it to the police.''

She let down her arms, smiling gently.

''No, I'm not gonna say anything.'' She grabbed her shopping bag. It was really time to leave, but her heart wanted to stay. These people were welcoming and nice. She was feeling kinda great in there.

''What's you're name by the way ? Mine's Billie.''

''Mabel.''

''It's a pleasure Mabel, the other lunatic's named Tad, but I think you already figured it out.'' The said lunatic waved with his free hand. ''He calls me old lady because it was my birthday last week. Or at least he thinks it was.''

''Oh, how old did you turned ?'' Mabel timidly asked.

''That's also a secret.''

''Thirty-three ! She turned thirty-three !'' Tad exclaimed, pointing at the object of mockery.

''Shush Taddy ! You don't even know if it was my birthday !'' She threw her cigarette behind the counter.

''But I know you're thirty-three ! And I'm sure it's in November ! Don't tell me it's not !'' He crushed the cigarette with his foot, still exclaiming proudly.

Mabel sank her nose in her wool scarf and giggled. The shopping bag was heavy on her shoulder but she couldn't make a move. If she made a step she couldn't stay, if she ever put the bag on the floor, she would never leave. Stuck between two choices, she stood there, watching the characters playing comedy. For an instant, she wanted to be part of the play.

''Tad's playing proud but I know his weakness.'' Billie came closer and cooed to her hear.''Watch this.''

''Hey Taddy ! You would never bet with who I was last night !'' The blonde exclaimed, purposely loud.

To the word 'bet', he froze, frowning and focusing on Billie. Mabel was impressed, there was obviously something up with those bets.

''I bet I can guess.''

''I bet you can't, mate.''

It looked like their faces had became darker. They were smiling but it looked like she asked him something as important as a political decision or something. It looked like it was the tense point of the play. Mabel was petrified.

''Julia !''

''No.''

''Lily ?''

''No.''

''Kaitlin !''

''Still no.''

''. . . wait, wait. . . That other girl with the tattoos. . .''

''What ?''

''Oh no that's Julia, sorry.''

Mabel was absorbed by what seemed to be a guessing fight. Something buzzing in her coat's pocket brought her back to reality. She took out the phone, she had just received a message, coming of course from the only person that could harass her just at the moment she was having fun. She sighed. The ring as called her back.

''I'm sorry, I gotta go.''

''Maybe we'll meet again !'' Tad immediately exclaimed, just turning his eyes to her.

The brunette walked to the door, she was ready to open it when she turned back to give a last goodbye. She couldn't tell if it was because of the sadness on her face or because her bag seemed truly too heavy for her, but Billie was standing there, silent, with a worried face. Already taking out another cigarette, she frowned. Mabel felt like jumping into her arms, entering her world and never get out again. But it needed more bravery than she could find in her heart.

''You okay Star ?'' Billie asked, grabbing her lighter.

''Yeah. . . I'm just tired. I'll come back okay ?''

''Hope I'll be there then.'' She smiled.

The last sound of the chime rang the end of the recreation. Now was time to go back to work. She placed her scarf over her chin and walked silently in the tranquil street. She didn't turned back, she walked straight, with her look down and her back bent under the weight of the shopping bag, pain starting to hit her in the bottom her spine.

Billie lighted her second cigarette of the evening. Not reasonable, but tonight she needed it. Tad wasn't the last to make her notice that she smoked too much, but that night he seemed bothered by something else, something that made him oddly happy. It wasn't hard to make him happy, that stupid child, but it was still kinda creepy.

''What make you smile like that dummy ?'' She spat, Tad leaning on his counter with the most annoying smile she had ever seen.

''Oh I'm just smiling at your little game. You're so predictable.''

''What do you mean ?'' She frowned, upset.

''Come on ! I'm not a fool, I know those little smiles ! Pretty girl with curves, dreamy eyes and a huge chocolate hair. I see that in your devilish smiles ! What make you think you got any chances grandma ?''

''Do you hear what you're saying ? Jesus Tad, hearing you, I'm a freaking creep.''

''Like you got nothing for that lady ? Frankly Billie, don't tell me you don't want to put her name in your little black book. What it is already ? Mabel huh ? Mabel what ?''

''Yeah, there's some place for another name I guess.'' She shrugged.'' If I ever see her again maybe I'll try something, but stop making me sound like a creep, I just think she's pretty.''

''You think all girls are pretty. And why don't let this one for me, huh ? For once !''

''In your dreams child.'' She giggled. ''That one is mine.''

* * *

''Thomas I'm here !'' Mabel squeaked with a weak voice, closing the door behind her.

Welcomed by the warm of her clean little apartment, she walked straight to the kitchen with her shopping bag. The room, first on the left, was in the dark but she knew enough the rooms and the corridors to not be bothered about it. Still with her coat on, just to enjoy being too hot after a walk in the cold. She pulled off her scarf and rolled it around her arm to finally throw it on a chair. Her arms were tired, her entire body was calling for some rest. A sweet memory of the comfort of the couch that was waiting in the living room created in her the urgent need for a sit.

''Mabel ! Finally you're there !''

Appearing in the door frame like a ghost, Thomas, or Tom, had the face distorted by some kind of indescribable worries, fear, and probably anxiety. All the muscles of his young face were incredibly brushed, like bed sheets in the morning. His eyebrows, knitted together seemed to come before the eyes, adding shadows to his dark look of worried brown pupils running to every corner of the room. He still had his shirt, just the first button was open, only revealing his thin neck, moving oddly like there was three snakes inside. He passed a hand in his messy blond hair, shaking lightly.

''I-I was so worried, you took so much time !'' His voice was piercing, troubled by nervous shakes and hesitations.

''I only went out to get groceries Tom, I wasn't far.'' Mabel replied calmly, starting to store the food in the open fridge, a pale light enlightening her face in the darkness of the kitchen.

''But you don't take that much time usually !'' He exclaimed violently, words hardly coming out of his throat.

Mabel felt her throat shrieking, a sudden wave of fear pushed her against the cupboards of the kitchen as it seemed Tom was growing bigger. He wasn't standing in the door frame anymore, he was blocking the way out, he wasn't pointing at her, he was invading her space, he wasn't shaking, he was boiling from rage, ready to explode at any instant. She felt glad to have kept her coat, now it was her armor. Trying to not let her look be distracted by the open door of the fridge, she tried to speak calmly but quickly lost control of her speech.

''I-I missed my stop in the subway. I was tired ! I was tired because you don't let me sleep !'' She almost shouted, then covered her mouth to not let out more.

''It's not my fault ! Shut up ! You keep making me feel uncomfortable !'' He took a few steps on the tiling, his terrible face starting to be revealed by the light of the fridge. Facing the open door, Mabel felt like a little animal, facing the car that was ready to hit her, ready to spill her blood on the tar and leave her lifeless body on the side of the road. She just wished she could pass through walls as she turned her face away from his look.

He stopped next to the door, she could perfectly see his eyes from where she was. Two brown eyes, swimming in pools of white paint with strains of blood running inside. His look had the same impact on her as she got hit by an arrow, piercing her heart and soul.

''Please don't hurt me. . .''She whispered so low she could barely hear it.

''How do you want me to trust you if you keep doing things like this Mabel ! How ?!'' He was waving his shaking arms so violently, it was moving his entire shirt, like it was pulled from every corner by the invisible force of his rage.

Suddenly, it all ended. Like the wave had finally crashed on the sand. His arms slowly fell, his breathe calmed down. Mabel had escaped his look until that moment. She knew what was happening inside of him, and even thought he seemed calmed, she didn't liked it better. His white face in front of her, his eyes, changed, shinning under the pale fridge light. Another wave was forming, a different one, not as big, but as destructive as the previous one, if it wasn't more.

''You know I care. . .''His voice was trembling, deformed, full of a sudden sadness which sounded fake.''I care because. . .I love you.''

If he could attack her physically when it was a angry wave, the other possibility was always coming with psychological attacks. At least she knew how to handle a slap or a kick, at best she could escape, at worst she just had to heal her wounds. But when he was taking her by the feels, there was nothing she could ever do to protect herself, either to heal the wounds. He was stabbing an already bleeding heart with the sharpest of knives, and all she could do was to watch him do. If she could choose, she would rather get beaten to death than hear such things as 'I love you'. There was no words more painful than those.

He reached a hand, closing the fridge door in a slow move. She turned her head again, couldn't close her eyes. Her vision had became secondary, all she was focused on was what she heard. His feet, sliding on the tiling, his shirt being creased by his moves. His breathe, slow and noisy. She could almost hear his face being moved by his brutal emotions.

Finally, she felt a hand on her chin. The move wasn't violent or aggressive, but she lived it as it was a punch in a face. His hands on a her face were like a thousand of spikes piercing her skin, her instinct was screaming to push it away, push the pain far away and run for safety. But she didn't moved, just the muscle of her face all contracted in a painful expression. He turned her face to his.

It was even more terrible than what she expected. Ending so near to his face was like looking at a rotten carcass, full of maggots. She wanted to look away but his grip was too tight. It was almost painful for her eyes to look at his, like his gentle pupils were throwing flames to burn her retina.

Then he closed his, ending the pain just to leave a break to another worst suffering. Happened what she hoped wouldn't happen, but what was she expecting, it was just another typical night in her little clean apartment and Tom was a jerk and a real specialist when it was about making her suffer thousands pains.

He kissed her. Not on the cheek or on the forehead or even on the nose, no on the lips. And it hurt.

She had to breathe really deeply to not vomit or faint at that moment. She just waited for it to end, her faced paralyzed. She didn't said anything after it, didn't showed any sign of pain of discomfort even if it was ready to burst out of her mouth. She just hoped that it would be it for that night and there wasn't more coming. She just couldn't take it.

And he let her for the night. He really did. He just left the kitchen, went back to his business as she did. She took a tasteless dinner while watching TV, a boring program about some dudes discovering the wonderful culture of some lost people on a far away island. Then they brushed their teeth together, went to bed and turned off their lights. No other words were pronounced out of a brief 'goodnight'.

And she couldn't realize she went trough another night before she felt asleep.


	2. Opening

Back I am ! Sorry, it took me a lot of time to finish that chapter. But here we go again.

Oh, and thank you all for the favorite and following, it really matters to me, thank you guys.

And thanks for the review, and about those fanarts, it was probably mine, I think I'm the only one who draws Mabel and Billie.

Lonelyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

* * *

Mabel was running. Running so fast she couldn't feel her legs and every step was just a painful clap on a wet and heavy floor. The air was cold, burning in her mouth, throat and lung at every breathe. All around her was just a mess of blurred forms, dark and silent. She was in a forest, even if the vision was unclear, she knew it. It was night, but it wasn't pitch black. A full moon was up in the sky, creating a pale light on the fog around. It was the perfect decor for an horror movie. But at least a movie is fictional. She was there, in that forest, running away around the trees, jumping in the dead leaves with bare feet, holding two pans of her white dress.

Two tears ran down her cheeks as she heard the growls coming closer. What was running after her was a pack of wolves. Not normal wolves like we see in zoos and documentaries. Beasts, huge with black messy fur stained in blood, a mouth opened by snarls, full of sharp teeth bathing in acid spit. Ten, twenty, maybe thirty wolves were running after her, their barks coming closer, snapping sometimes just near her legs. She could hear howls coming from far away, and every time she would take a peek behind her, it would only be to see hundreds of glowing eyes right behind her.

She was trying to scream, but nothing would come out, blocked by her sobs and an incredible terror that made her throat shirking, like she was getting strangled. She didn't knew for how long she had been fleeing, but soon enough she ran out of air. Suffocating, unable to make any sound. She had no choice but to slow down, and the wolves started attacking her from behind. At first they bit her feet and ripped off pieces of the dress.

Trying to fight back, she was pushing away the beasts, struggling in vain like a desperate lamb. But a lamb cannot defeat a wolf, only put off the slaughter. Little by little, her dress was ripped off, the wolves started to attack her legs, biting a bit upper every time. Ankles, calves, knees, thigh. . . soon enough she would be entirely eaten, but slowly, pieces by pieces.

The fangs sinking in her skin was the worst pain she had ever experienced, she could feel the blood running down her legs, the open wounds burning, slowing her more every time. She was doomed, she knew it.

Suddenly, the ground disappeared. She didn't even noticed it but she had ran straight to a pit. A giant hole in the middle of the forest, and it was so deep she couldn't see the end of it. She fell, very slowly. The growls had stopped, nothing was biting her anymore. She was still bleeding and the wounds were still burning, but she felt peaceful. The fall was very long and silent, when she finally touched the ground, it was gentle. She landed like a dead leaf in autumn. Everything was black around her, pitch black like the depths of the ocean. She looked around her, there was nothing. She was sitting in the middle of nowhere, it was so dark she could barely see her legs. At least she was safe in there.

She heard a noise. It was footsteps. She crawled back to find a wall as she could hear the steps coming closer. A white form was coming to her. It was too dark to see exactly what it was, but it was enormous and familiar.

A wolf, it was a gigantic white wolf with two blue glowing eyes approaching. She raised her arms in front of her face as a protection. She was, strangely, less scared by this enormous wolf than she was by the pack. She felt on her arm something hot, scratchy and humid. She didn't needed to take a look to understand the wolf had started to lick her. To accompany this unexpected move, she started to laugh, uncontrollably.

She simply couldn't stop, laughing out loud as the wolf continued to lick her with its massive tongue. The scene was completely surreal, even for a dream. Mabel was now laughing so loud she couldn't even open her eyes again, if she did, she would've seen the true nature of the beast. Even if it was acting like a dog welcoming his master, it was still a wolf, with giant fang in a mouth designed to kill, messy fur, shinning under the pale light of the full moon, claws that could rip heads off, a monster, letting out little clouds of steam in the freezing air of the forest's night.

Mabel couldn't understand her feelings, it was a destructive tsunami of mixed emotions she was all feeling at the same time. All she was really worried about was the burning sensation of the open wounds on her legs, awoken by the wolf's saliva.

But just a second after, she opened her eyes, and everything ended. She was firstly shocked by such a brutal end, her brain could've find a better end to such an odd, yet interesting, dream. She felt stupid.

A pain on her thigh piqued her very little attention. It wasn't an unbearable suffer and, as she couldn't remember any fight with Tom, thought it was weird. But no time were given to her to investigate further, the beast had awoken. With a deep moan, Tom's face emerged from the sea of bed sheets. His hair was all messy, falling on his eyes, hardly opening with the morning light.

From her pillow, Mabel looked at him struggling with his body to keep it awake. Morning was the best moment of the day. When Tom was too sleepy to be anxious about futile worries, and Mabel still in the mood her dreams left her with. Most of the time it was positive. At least she could be happy in her dreams.

But that morning had a weird bitter taste, old and fading. It was like something had burned in her mouth, leaving a pile of dust stuck on her tongue. She didn't hated it, but it really felt weird and she could sense in her heart a fading frustration that wanted her back in the dream, back with the wolf. . .

''Mabel ,could you make us eggs ?'' Tom growled with his weak morning voice, scratching the back of his head.

She pulled the covers over her chin. The room outside was so cold, and she was so comfy rolled up in the covers. Plus, it didn't looked like the day was starting well for Tom, she could already see bad things coming for her by the way he was frowning. All she wanted was to hide in her bed and never get out.

''I wanna sleep a little more.'' She cautiously mumbled.

''Come on Mabel ! I don't wanna be late today ! Come on sweetheart, get out of that bed !''

As Mabel didn't wanted to start her day with any fights as she was already messed up by her previous dream, she obeyed, quietly.

* * *

The tiling was so cold in the kitchen, she could even feel it through her socks and it was invading her from the toes to the head. She was literally freezing and could only think about one thing as she was staring at the cooking eggs underneath. Her bed, the warm of the sheets, the softness of the pillows. In the kitchen everything was hard and cold. Even Tom.

It was almost like the fridge he was sitting next to, drinking his coffee, was his sibling. They were both white and cold, like icebergs, silent except for a deep breathe that sounded metallic. ' _Fantastic_ ' Mabel though, ' _I'm dating a fridge_.' At least there is no leftovers rotting in Tom.

When the eggs were finally done, she came to sit at the table, cross-legged to warm her toes and keep them away from that terrible tiling. Tom probably said 'thank you' when she gave him the plate. Probably. Like the deep breathing of the fridge, she wasn't listening to him. The white wolf in the dark pit was a way more interesting thing to care about.

''What are you going to do today ?'' Tom asked between two sip of coffee.

The usual question. Everyday it was the same, like and endless loop repeating itself. What what she going to do today ? She didn't knew, she never knew but it didn't really mattered as she always ended up doing the same things over and over. Moping the floor, cooking, vacuuming, washing the dishes and the laundry, getting the groceries. She had no job, no friends, and no other activities than knitting and watching TV. That's all Tom would let her do anyway, anything that implied letting her go outside was unthinkable.

And she had been okay with it for a long time. She often thought that she had given up, but there's really wasn't anything she could do. She was so far away from her home and all her relatives couldn't even imagine where and how she was living today. Tom literally got her under his palm.

''I don't know.'' She breathed, looking away.''Maybe I'll try to finish that blue scarf I started last week.''

''Good idea.'' He approved.

At least she had knitting. An indoor activity that didn't implied she would go out and see other people. She had knitted so many scarves, sweater and unfinished pieces of unknown clothing since they moved in. But strangely, Mabel never got bored of that. Maybe because it reminded her of the good old times, knitting sweaters in front of TV, watching weird shows with a certain pig snoring by her sides. . .

The last thought made her silently sad. If only Waddles could be here with her, it would be easier. If only she had friends. . .

But she had ! Well, it wasn't really friends and she could barely remember their faces, but it was still something. An old shop far away in a foreign neighborhood started to sound to her ears like an exit door, slowly unsealed from its locks in a tortured creaking. There was the sound of wonderful sirens calling her from behind. Escaping the reality.

She had to go back there.

''Thinking of it. . .'' She began, unsure and trembling.'' I'm almost out of blue wool. . . Maybe, if you're okay with it. . . I could go out and, buy some more ?''

Tom stopped slurping his coffee to consider her demand. He was silent and focused, and Mabel was waiting for any words or sign of agreement from the tyrant.

''Huh. . . you're just going to buy wool is that it?''

''Yes of course.''

She could hear the sirens singing, far, far away in the distance.

''I'll let you money on the table when I'll left. You can go this morning but I don't want to find the place empty when I'll come back for lunch, and keep the cash receipt.''

''Okay, no problem, thanks love !''

She jumped off her chair and threw a kiss on Tom's cheek as she rushed to bathroom. She was so happy that the feeling of Tom's skin against her lips didn't even disturbed her. She locked herself, and giggled silently at how he made a fool out of him.

But she rapidly focused on her reflection in the perfectly clean mirror. No time for fun, time to set up plans.

She knew just a quick visit could make her day like it did the night before. It had such an impact on her, Tom had become just a annoying detail in the background, like a cockroach running for hide in a corner of your kitchen.

Here was her plan : don't loose time in the bathroom, leave right after Tom had left and would be far away, rush to the subway, go to the shop, have a good time, buy the wool on travel back, be there when Tom comes back, smile a lot, be happy, ta-da.

It was big plans, bigger than her, but for once in a very long time, life seemed brighter. It was only two weird people in a small smelly shop, but it was better than a depressing loneliness.

* * *

It took Mabel a moment to consider the shop and convince herself it was really there. On her way to the place, irrational thoughts tried to erase it from reality. Until she got there, she couldn't believe it was real. Sadly, it seemed her mind had lost hope before her.

But at least she wasn't crazy yet.

The sound of the chime finished to materializes the conception of that shop in her mind. Some stuff are just too good to be real. The little sound made her stupidly happy, immediately followed by Tad's smile which was just perfect at the moment.

''Oh ! Look who's back !'' He giggled, waving around the pen and the notepad he was holding. He was alone behind his cash register, the wall of cigarettes packs all smooth and shining under the yellow light coming from the ceiling. There just a bunch of big books covered in plastic in the middle of the counter.

''Hey Billie ! Guess who's back !'' Tad shouted to an alley opening in front of him.

''What ?!'' A voice answered from behind a shelf. Mabel couldn't see her face but immediately recognized the voice. ''The dude who sells magic money pants is here ?'' Billie yelled.

''Magic money pants ?'' Mabel mumbled to herself.

She could clearly hear the tinkle of glass accompany the clapping of the high heels on the tiling. It was rushed and the clear sound of bottles hitting each other sounded joyful.

"Unfortunately not yet, but a Star in my shop is still pretty neat.'' Tad started to take notes on his small notebook as Billie finally appeared from behind the shelf.

She turned to Mabel, grinning widely. Mabel noticed how sharp her teeth looked. Her eyes were strangely shinning and the paleness of her hair made her unreal. The white wolf coming out of the woods.

"Oh Star you came back !'' She chuckled.

''I told you I would.'' Mabel muttered.

Billie aligned the several bottles on the counter next to the books as Tad continued to write. At some point, he lifted his look, paused, then sighed excessively loud.

''Oh no Billie, you took the most expensive one !'' He complained.

''And then what ? It's me Audra's gonna kill, not you.'' Billie wagged her hand, careless.'' And it's the only thing that doesn't taste like cat piss in here.''

''Cat piss ?! How dare you !'' Tad barked.''It's me who chooses the alcohol !''

''Well, you have terrible taste, dear.''

Mabel who had witnessed the scene silent, yet amused, suddenly got intrigued. If she had counted well, it was a total of seven bottles of quite strong alcohol Billie seemed to purchase. Or maybe she wasn't buying them at all and that was the reason it didn't seemed to bother her to buy a way too expensive bottle of transparent and smelly, bitter liquid.

''Why are you taking so much alcohol ? Are you throwing a party ?'' She asked timidly.

Billie smirked. ''Oh yeah Star, it's party everyday at my place.'' But it sounded ironic.

Mabel laughed but was still unsure of what it really meant, she frowned. It wasn't her problem anyway, she just came in to have a good time.

''Did you wanted anything by the way ?'' Tad paused to her.

''Maybe. . .'' Mabel played with the knots of her scarf.''If you ever had wool it would be great.''

''Wool ? I don't think I got this on my shelves, sorry.'' He laughed.

She shrugged. It was reality after all, not a magic store that could give her everything she wanted. She already had some good people to talk to and that was pretty great already.

''Why do you need wool Star ? Do you knit or something ?''

Mabel watched Billie pulling out a cigarette of an almost empty pack. She smiled.

''Yeah I do. I made this scarf, look.'' She pulled two bits of the scarf to show her the perfectly tied together knots. She had done a pretty good job on this one.

''Lovely.''

She blushed, the word echoing in her mind. She never heard Tom saying that her knitting was 'lovely'. She felt proud.

''Hey Tad ! Are you done already ?!'' Billie exclaimed, Tad scratching his head with the end of his pen.

''Almost. But I can't remember the price of this one.'' He pointed one of the bottle.

''It's 23.45 .'' She sighed.

''I'm sure it's not.''

''Ah come on ! Just write it already ! I don't have time to loose, I got work to do, you. . .''

''What kind of work do you do ?'' Mabel interrupted, softening the tone as she could feel the tension increasing between the two.

Billie paused. Then smiled. '' Oh. Me Star ? I work in one of the most prestigious university in town. . .''

''She's the librarian.'' Tad muffled, writing down the price on the notebook.

''Or !'' She shouted. '' As I like to call myself, keeper of the knowledge.''

Mabel giggled. It was fancy words but she liked that title better than 'librarian', it really sounded dreamier.

''So those books are yours then ?''

''Exact ! I have to take care of those babies, they're really full of crap.''

She lifted one the book, the title was ' _The secret tunnels of our government and how they use them to control our minds_ '. It was the first time she ever read something so stupid on a book cover.

''And what are you going to do with them ?''

'' Correct all those stupidities ! The dudes who wrote them really have no idea how this universe functions, look at this one for instance, it claims some trees are antennas used to send messages to extraterrestrials civilizations, but it's not true ! Of course trees are not antennas, everyone should know that they just are desperate beings that try to leave earth by growing as high as they could to reach space.''

''How do you know all that stuff ?'' Mabel contained her laughter.

''She's a junkie.'' Tad mumbled.

''Taddy, shush ! No I'm not !'' Billie slammed her fist on the counter, making all the bottles jingle.''I just know lots of things, and it's my job to share it with the students !''

''Yeah, I bet they learn lots of stuff when those stupid books are thrown away every month.''

Billie gave him a furious glare but did not respond. Mabel only heard a whisper that sounded like 'ignorant fool'. Billie lighted her cigarette.

Uncomfortable and confused, Mabel quickly checked time on her phone. Maybe it was better to not stay any longer. Time passed faster than she could ever imagine.

''I gotta go.'' She simply mumbled, walking to the door.

Billie halt, seeing her leaving. When Mabel was out and slowly walking away, she reacted and quickly caught her outside.

''Hey Star, wait up !''

''What ?'' Mabel turned back, surprised.

''I'm sorry if we seemed rough to each other back there, but you know, Taddy and I have a long story and we often fight over stupid things.''

''Like brother and sisters ?'' She smiled.

''Kinda.''

As Mabel was witnessing Billie's weak smile, she noticed something about the left side of her face. She never really saw it before because her hair was conveniently falling on this side of her face and the light wasn't very good in the shop. But now that they were outside and a weak wind was blowing in the street, she could see it. She couldn't put her finger on it, it was something on her skin, something about her eye, but it seemed hidden. It looked more like it was deep under her flesh, concealed and secret. She didn't dared to ask about it.

''Hey you know what ? You should take my phone number, I'm sure we have stuff to tell each other.'' Billie suddenly exclaimed, searching in her pocket for a pen.

Before Mabel could even protest, she grabbed her little hand and started writing in it. Mabel didn't protest after either. She was too fascinated by the odd contact of her skin touching her's. It was so different from Tom's touch, it wasn't an aggression or a pain. No, it was soft, warm, and oddly. . . pleasant.

But forgetting about the danger just to enjoy a minute of human contact was probably the worst mistake she had ever made, and at the moment she just couldn't think about it.

''Well, I should better go back, I got work to do !'' Billie let go the hand, putting the pen back in her pocket.

''O-okay.''

Billie waved, and walked away. Mabel took a peak in her palm. A phone number written in black ink was inside. Just that. It felt like a new world was opening in front of her. A mysterious and hazardous world, but she was so tempted to fall inside. Any world would have been better than the one she was living in.

* * *

''What was that all about ?'' Tad frowned as Billie came back into the shop.

''What do you mean ?''

''Dramatic running after the damsel. That was really something.''

''Oh yeah that.'' She grinned.''I thought she was the kind of girl to like drama.''

''What make you say that ?''

''She's a dreamer, i see that. Attracted by my mysterious side. Oh, you should've seen how she looked at my left eye back there, she saw there was something but what I've seen on her wasn't fear or disgusted, she was intrigued.''

''You're a creep.'' Tad threw the notebook on the counter, a few numbers were written on it and at the bottom a big one, circled in red.

Billie giggled, the cigarette between her teeth. Maybe she took too much bottles after all, that was really one big number.

''Bah, she'll be happy in the end, I'm sure. For what I've seen so far, she seems to be the kind of girl to get engaged too young because they think they met 'the one' but end up regretting it. But I appear, the mysterious and dreamy lover. She realize she was about to make a big mistake, i add a name in my black book, and everyone's happy !''

Tad shook his head.

''Don't you dare saying stuff like that. You're nothing but a good Samaritan, I know you, you don't care about anyone else than you.''

''Okay fine ! But I'm sure that girl is gonna be happy with me ! I can bet on that !''

''I'm doing that kind of bet.''

''As you want. You was about to loose anyway. Now go get me a box so I can bring back those bottles home.''

''Yes ma'am, anything you want.'' He sighed.

''And you'll tell Audra I'll pay her as soon as I got my paycheck.'' She shouted as Tad was heading to the back.

''She doesn't believe your lies either Billie, she knows you too !'' He shouted back.

She threw her cigarette under a self, swearing between her teeth.

''At least Star doesn't know me.'' She whispered to herself.

* * *

Usually she could never get any joy from doing any chores, but that day, everything she did put a smile on her face. She didn't even feared that Tom was going back home very soon and the lunch wasn't ready. But she had reasons to fear, and it's always when you're blind that the worst miseries happen to you.

But Mabel was innocently cooking her steaks, whistling, and when she heard the door slamming in the distance, she greeted her man with a cheerful voice, almost singing.

''Welcome back ! Lunch's not ready yet but i got the newspaper waiting for you on the table !''

She was feeling great, fantastic even. Her entire plan had worked perfectly, she had a great time, bought the wool, brought back the cash receipt, there was absolutely no break. It was has perfect as the white of the plates matching the tablecloth.

''Did you bought your wool as you wanted ?'' Thomas yelled while taking off his coat.

''Yeah, I have the cash receipt in my coat's pocket.'' Mabel responded from the kitchen.

Tom reached his hand to start searching her coat, but as he was sinking his fingers in the pocket, something piqued his attention. Something smelly. It didn't matched with his usual vision of Mabel, and something unusual, he didn't liked that.

He sank his face into the coat and took a deep breathe. It took him some time to recognize the smell, but once he did, it just wouldn't leave him. He stared at the piece of clothing, shocked. That smell couldn't belong to Mabel at all, it had to come from someone else. Someone else. . . that had to come close enough to her to stuck this atrocious smell to her. Her scarf, her hair, probably even her skin, she might be completely covered by that smell. Disgusting.

Mabel heard the footsteps on the kitchen's tiling and slightly turned back, but did not took any look.

''Did you find the receipt ?''

No answer.

''What's wrong T-''

She had taken a look.

''Mabel. Why does your coat. . . smells like cigarette.''

And now she was terrified.

* * *

Booyah we're done !

So, as a note, I would like to say that Mabel's dream is inspired by a movie called _The Company of wolves_.

Well, it's a horror movie, so I won't tell you to watch it if you don't like horror movies, but if you do, you should watch it, it's cool. And it kinda reminded of MaBill.


End file.
